Halloween Office Party
by littleblue1977
Summary: Karen and Foggy talk Matt into having a Halloween party at the office. This was a Tumblr writing prompt I had done a little while back. Rated T for alcohol mention *I do not own daredevil or any of the characters. Only my own created character


Karen poured herself and Foggy a cup of coffee to each liking. Even set out Matt's cup for when he came into the office. Foggy was by her desk, getting more excited as he spoke.

"Think about Karen. Really. We could dress up. I could talk Marci into even coming. And hey what about that guy you were talking to? Ryan? Bryan? Invite him too. We need this. Plus it could be fun."She laughed as she passed him the mug and shook her head before taking a drink from her own.

"Sounds great Foggy. Think we'd have to talk Matt into the idea though first. And it's Ryan thank you."

"Matt will be easy. Leave to me. I can talk him into almost anything."

Karen had started to say something but noticed Matt walking up to the door.

"Really Foggy? I'm almost afraid to ask what you're trying to talk me into now."Karen couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips as she moved to fix Matt his coffee.

"Nothing like in college calm down. No sir. This is about the impending awesomeness that is Halloween."

Matt turned to his friend with a bit of confusion and amusement.

"Halloween? Really? Fog that's what almost two months away."He gratefully accepted the coffee cup that Karen passed him.

"Exactly! We are running out of time. So, what are we planning?"

Matt headed towards the small conference room while Foggy and Karen followed. He laughed again at his friend's excitement.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for trick or treating?"

Foggy glared at Matt.

Which made Karen laugh.

"He's glaring at me isn't he?" the laughter was barely contained in Matt's question.

"Yeah I am jerk."

"Alright. I'm sorry buddy." Matt laughed again. "Can we get through today and we'll talk later about it okay? Over drinks at Josie's, yeah?"

His friend nodded to himself and quietly added a , "Fine alright."

The day went by. A few breakthroughs on a couple cases were made.

Things were gathered and the three made their way to Josie's.

After a couple rounds and the massacre on the pool table that prompted round two. Foggy and Karen finally talked Matt into joining in the excitement of Halloween.

"Okay! Alright. What's the plan then? Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan!" Foggy explained.

Karen and Matt both looked at him expectedly waiting to see if he really did have a plan.

" Okay so maybe I haven't worked out the details yes. But there is definitely a plan."

Matt just shook his head and took another drink of his beer with a low chuckle. Karen went back to the bar to buy the next round.

"What about a costume party?! With a theme and everything?", Foggy had turned quickly to Karen as she came back and handed each of the men their drinks.

"That could actually be fun.""Yeah?! Yes! Okay but what theme?"

Listening to the two of his best friends get excited about the idea of dressing up and everything actually got Matt liking the idea himself.

"Classic Monster Movies?"

"Eh maybe."

Karen and Foggy tossed a couple more ideas around, neither being really set on anything yet.

"Matt? What do you think? Ideas buddy?"

He perked up, took a drink and shrugged.

"I don't know guys, I mean are we thinking the cheesy type stuff or what?"

"Anything?!"

"Yeah Matt, what do you want to do?"

He sighed and chuckled, "Well I mean, I don't know. Not like I did a lot for Halloween as a kid."Foggy groaned when he missed whatever shot he had been going for at the table.

Karen hummed in thought for a moment, but gasped quietly when the idea struck her.

"Guys. I got It! Think about this. The 20's. Great Gatsby type. Maybe?"

"HA! Yes I love it! With the mobster look, and the flapper girl dresses, YES!"

The excitement in Foggy's voice was again contagious.

It was agreed. They had a theme. And a few weeks to put it into action.

Foggy agreed to help Matt plan his and told Karen that Marci could possibly help with hers.

Matt again found himself laughing lightly as he listened to his two friends. The excitement brewing and bubbling over as Foggy decided that they would have it at the office.

"Guys I'm calling it a night."

Foggy just shook his head. "Still a lightweight."

Matt playfully pushed him as he stood to unfold his cane.

"Need help getting home?" Karen had chimed up.

"Nah. I'm alright. See you both tomorrow."

Matt made his way back to his apartment. The night was quiet. Little foot traffic passed him. The light chill of the breeze had him pulling his jacket closed just a bit tighter.

Fall in Hell's Kitchen felt like was like anywhere else. The leaves changing colors and cooler breezes. But that was one of the things Matt Murdock missed. Seeing the many color variations the leaves would turn.

The definitive crunch from the leaves on the sidewalk when stepped on. The crisper change of scent in the air. All helped paint the picture of what he once knew.

He made it home in time to catch his neighbor across the hall as she headed into her apartment. The subtle hint of cinnamon and vanilla surrounded her.

"Hey Kathrine"

"Matthew."

Her voice was always just a little teasing. He kind of liked it if he was being honest. And she never just called him Matt. Its was Matthew. They had talked some before.

She had actually knocked on his door one evening when he had spent a rare night at home asking if he had any alcohol. Which prompted a brief night talking over a glass or two of whiskey before she left for her own bed. Even after he had tempted her. She had told him that night that he was trouble. Her voice holding that teasing tone that seemed to be reserved for him now.

He smiled at her and stepped inside his apartment. Went about getting changed to head out for the night.

Few nights later…

It was late.

Matt didn't know how late. All he knew was that there was a very persistent banging on his door.

His body went into high alert for they first few moments.

Until he heard his name being yelled, quite drunkenly from the other side of the door. Followed by another voice also calling out his name.

"Matt!!"

"Matt Come on!"More banging against the door.

"Come on buddy!"

Matt pulled himself from the bed and made his way through to his living room.

More yelling came from his two friends through the door.

Something about drinking the town dry or something. Among other ideas that only made him chuckle to himself.

"Matt Come on! Karen says she cant drink alone with me anymore!""Its true Matt. You gotta help me."

After a few more bangs and the chorus of giggles from both Karen and Foggy mixed with more calling out of his name, he moved to the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, a new voice chimed in.

"Do the two of you realize just how loud you are? Could raise the dead if you really tried."

"Okay. Who's raising the dead when I'm trying to sleep?"

He could feel her half hearted sleepy glare as soon as he opened the door. His neighbor from across the hall stood in her own door leaning heavily onto the frame.

Foggy turned too quickly and almost fell back if not for Matt steading him. "oh shit. Sorry."

Then in a not really hushed whisper, "She's hot. Did you know she was hot Matty? Oh wait course you do."Karen had at least enough wits about her to apologize for him and for waking her. At least for a brief moment before leaning in close to the two boys and in the same not whisper, "She really is though." before failing to contain a small fit of giggles.

Matt just shook his head, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Kat. Didn't mean to wake you."

Kat couldn't really blame Matt. And out of his two companions that stood outside, Karen muttered a quiet Sorry once again. Her hand covering her mouth. Foggy turned to her finally and did apologize before almost bursting into a fit

of giggles. But he quickly turned back to Matt and pointed a finger to his chest.

"Actually that kinda works. You do sleep like the dead."

Karen couldn't help it, she burst into her own fit of laughter and almost slid down the wall.

"Sure you don't want a hand with those two?"

Matt shook his head. And made a move to usher both through the door.

"Nah I got them. Thanks though. And again I'm sorry they woke you.""Yeah we're sorry!" Foggy yelled from inside the apartment.

Kat just laughed and shook her head.

"Good luck with them Mathew. Think you'll need it."

He chuckled, "Yeah think you're right. G'night Kat."

She bid him good night and closed her door.

Matt turned back into his own and headed into the living room where his two friends had at least made it to the couch.

Karen on one end, half curled up with her head back. Foggy was half falling off, half laying down humming some random bits of songs that didn't really go together.

All Matt could do was laugh. He went to go get a couple blankets and covered each of his friends as they started to doze off.

Karen's breathing evened out first, Foggy was still struggling to stay awake.

"Matt… matt we gotta…"

His arm stretched out to try and grab his arm. Matt took his friends hand and patted it.

"Tomorrow buddy. Not tonight."

Foggy's hand dropped back down and with a heavy sigh, he started to drift off.

Matthew just chuckled and headed back to bed.

Of course the next morning was fun. Pained groans emitting from the couch as Matt closed the refrigerator door maybe a little carelessly.

Back in the office…

After a few cups of bad coffee both Karen and Foggy seemed to be a little more humanized from the zombies they had been that morning.

Once they had made it through the day, a few clients had filtered in.

Now they sat around the table in the small conference room. Conversation had turned to the Halloween party again.

Karen had put together a list of a the clients that would be able to attend. Matt had managed to get Claire Temple interested in going. Though she might not be able to make it due to she was technically on call that night. Of course Foggy had told Marci and she had decided that she would help Karen decorate. He had even talked to Brett. Though he had also been a little less likely to attend with everything that could possibly happen with it being Halloween.

So the guest lists had been prepared.

All that was left was the costumes.

"Hey Karen have you found your costume yet?"

"No. But Marci did send me the address to that place where she found hers. What about you guys?"Foggy came back into the room after grabbing more napkins. Several food boxes set around the table.

"Not yet. Matt are we still going to the shop this week?"

Matt nodded around the mouthful of food he had just taken.

"Yeah uh.. We can go later if you want."

Foggy was all for it, the excitement starting again breaking through the left over of the hangover that had hung on through the day.

After working through some left over paper work, the men bid Karen goodnight when she caught a taxi home.

Foggy flagged down one for them and they made their way to their destination.

A shop that sold mainly vintage clothing and such. Specialized in alterations and custom designs.

After going through the racks of many different styles, they settled on different styles. Each still with the Twenties era.

In the next couple weeks, the party was coming together.

With costumes found, Foggy's excitement only grew.

The weather grew colder. Halloween finally rolled around.

The boys chose to get ready at Matt's apartment.

Matt had even invited his neighbor, though wasn't sure if she would show.

Foggy's outfit consisted of a dark pair of slacks, tannish grey waistcoat over a white button up, and dark portal hole suspenders. Along with a dark brown wool flat cap and an almost matching bowtie.

Matt's was more of a mobster look. Dark pinstripe pants and suit jacket. Paired with a black button up and dark red buttonhole suspenders almost matching a deep red tie. And to top it off black fedora with a red band.

Foggy's excitement was everywhere. Matt more then once laughed at his friend when he noticed him practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Karen agreed to meet us at the party. Wonder what she picked. Hey Brett is coming too."

The short trip to the office only fueled Foggy's enthusiasm, Matt too. His own excitement feeding off his friend's energy.

Music filtered down the hall as they got closer to the door.

Foggy let himself and Matt into the office to the small crowd mixture of clients and friends, catching Karen's eye.

Foggy gave out a whistle causing Matt to ask how she looked.

"Breathtaking man. Wow."

She made a quick twirl before stepping up to them. Her deep blue dress almost form fitting with a v neck and wide shoulder straps. The black beading and sequins forming a streamline design that drew attention to her slight curves. The fringe extending just past her knees as the dress itself stopped mid thigh.

"Foggy I gotta say. This was a great idea."

"I do have a few of those every now and then. You two always seem shocked."

He spotted Marci further in the room and excused himself before taking off. Her burgundy and black beaded shift drawing the attention of almost every man in the room.

"Matt. Wow you look great!"

"Ha thanks. I bet you do too."

She started to question before he spoke up again.

"Foggy said as much."There was a quick knock at the door before it opened again.

"Matthew?"

Kathrine stepped into the room and shut the door behind her quietly.

Matt turned towards her and smiled.

"Yeah hi! Kat this is Karen, she's a good friend of mine. Karen uh this is Kathrine. She's my neighbor from across the hall.""RIGHT! Yeah. I think I remember. Um I am still sorry about that night we woke you."The women shook hands briefly, Kat giving Karen a smile.

"No worries. I wasn't that upset. I must say though, you look incredible.""You too!"Matt listened briefly to them before taking quick stock of the room.

Foggy had dragged Marci to the food table.

He did catch Brett's voice somewhere in the room making small talk with someone. His tweed three piece feeling much different from his typical uniform. His hat much like Foggy's hanging up with his long coat.

Claire's voice carried from somewhere else in the room saying she really was relived when she had been given the night free from being on call. Her almost white shift dress dotted intricately with beads coming down just passed her knees. Though she deemed to wear flats. Refusing to go in heels.

Karen steered them both a little further into the room and excused herself for a brief moment.

"Well. You certainly clean up well Matthew."

The teasing not in her voice made him smile like it always did.

"I can only imagine how well you clean up as well Kathrine. Must be pretty damn good."

"Hmm. Why's that? A few heart rates jump when I came in?"He turned to face her leaning on his cane slightly. His head tilted as he made sure no one was paying attention to the hushed conversation/

"What makes you think I could know that?"

She stepped closer to him and whispered.

"Oh Matthew. I know who you are. Have since my second week in that building. How you do it I haven't figured out yet."

His grip on his cane tightened to the point of his knuckles turning white.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. And I won't. You have my word on that."

He relaxed only briefly.

"But I must say. Black and red really are your colors."

Her teasing made him huff out a laugh.

"And you?"

She hummed and shifted her weight a little.

"Black naturally. Maybe a but too low cut but it suits me."

Matt shook his head with a smirk.

"Though your friend Karen does look gorgeous in the deep blue she chose."

"Ha, Im not surprised. Foggy told me with her blonde hair and blue eyes that any blue looked great on her. Though he did say that Anything looked great on her."

Karen returned with drinks in hand.

Conversations flowed easily. The three making it into the crowd. Matt made his short rounds to talk to a few others. Karen and Kathrine had made quick friends with one another. Though Matt joked with Foggy that he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Claire called it an early night. Eager to get home and into her pajamas and curl up with a classic Halloween movie. When questioned she admitted it to being Hocus Pocus.

Foggy agreeing almost immediately that it was the Best Halloween Movie in History.

Brett had to leave to head back to the station to deal with a few vandals that has been caught later on.

Karen offered to take Matt home when Foggy had told them he was taking off with Marci after helping clean up to an extent since the party had dwindled down to just the five of them.

Informing them he would be alright didn't convince them until Kathrine had said she was heading home and could make sure he got back to his own door in one piece.

Each bid their good nights after most of the aftermath had been taken care of.

And once back in the hall, in front of his door, matt turned to Kathrine.

"How did you find out?"

She sighed, shifted from one foot to the other before leaning against the wall.

"Mathew, you are many thing. But convincingly secretive is not one of them. Between the bruises, cuts, and whatnot. The being up at literally all hours. I work nights. And you are not always quiet. Also, I saw you and your friend Franklin stumbling up the stairs one day. Blood across your face and in the daredevil suit. It didn't take much tp connect the dots even before that."

He let out a heavy sigh and banged his head lightly against his own door, quietly cursing.

"Like I told you before. This changes nothing. Your secret will be kept."He tilted his head toward her, noting her steady heart beat thrumming.

"Thank you Kat."She only nodded and pushed off from the wall. Taking the few steps closer to him she kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek and whispered.

"You're welcome Matthew."

He turned his head but she pulled away before he could initiate any more contact.

"Good night Matthew."He smiled, and turned to face her as she backed toward her own door before turning and unlocking her own.

"G'night Kathrine."

He waited till he hear her door latch and the turn of her lock before opening his own door and stepping inside.


End file.
